Soulmates
by Doc Ock
Summary: Amy has been permanently rejected by Sonic. She was suffering a lot, yet no one stood by her side. No one, except for Rouge. [ AmyRouge - slash - yuri ]


It's tougher than it seems to lose someone you love to someone else. It's even worse when you have to live every single day of your life regretting the opportunities you didn't grab and the happy moments you didn't enjoy enough.

I, of all beings on Mobius, was chosen to suffer from something that horrible.

It wasn't so shocking to know Sonic had from once and for all chosen Princess Sally Acorn over little ol'Amy Rose. The revelation didn't depress me, what brought me down was the way he treated me. He ignored me, shot disgusted looks, and behaved like the horrible jerk he actually was, that side of him I always chose to ignore.

Now, a year later, here I am, sitting alone in my living room, staring at the blank wall and blaming myself for either not seeing Sonic was like that, or not trying hard enough to change him.

I was depressed and no one tried to help me, which only made me even sadder than I already was. Tails tried to speak to me once. I pondered with him if things would have been different if I had stopped being pushy or acting like a fangirl, but he had no answer to this question, or to any of the other thousands I had.

Everyone treated me well, regardless of my condition, except for the ones who favoured Princess Sally. For them I was the plague, the one who had tried to pull apart the ones "meant to be". Considering the way Sonic _and_ Sally were treating me I couldn't deny they were truly meant to be. Two big morons who couldn't see they were destroying someone who merely tried to be with the only one who brought happiness to her broken, miserable life.

I'm not exaggerating my feelings; this is just what I feel right now. I may be completely mistaken about them and everyone else, but my sadness cannot be ignored, no matter how silly are the reasons for it.

I was laying on the couch with my eyes closed, feeling warm tears rolling down my face. I didn't care to wipe them anymore; they were part of me now, part of every single day of my life.

The door suddenly flung open and I opened my eyes startled. I expected to see anyone standing by the door, anyone expect _her_.

Rouge the Bat.

_What is she doing here?,_ I asked myself.

"Amy?" Rouge called, emotionless.

"Rouge?" I called back, unsure of what to say.

The surprises didn't stop there. Rouge bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. She ran towards me with her arms wide opened and wrapped them around me, sobbing loudly.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I returned the hug.

"Calm down, Rouge. What's wrong?" I said, holding back my own tears momentarily.

She didn't answer and kept sobbing. My shoulder was already slightly damp from her tears, but I decided to let her put everything out.

For the moments we stood there in each other's arms I could feel the difference between Rouge and I physically. She was larger than me, with built up arms and legs but a stomach just as thin as mine. Her breasts were much bigger than mine and I sort of jealous for that. But the most visible difference was our general looks. She was a woman, mature and sexy. I was still seen as a teen, if not a little girl, with a tiny, fragile body.

Why was someone like Rouge seeking comfort with someone like me I did not know.

She pulled back.

"Knuckles… he… he… that bastard!" Rouge sobbed.

My eyes widened. "You're mourning over a male? That's news to me."

More tears streamed down her rosy cheek and she laughed in frustration. "I know. Isn't that ironic? I said I'd always make males cry and never let them make _me_ cry. Now look at me!" she sighed. "Oh, Amy, what do I do?"

"I think you're also having someone trouble with whom you ask advice for. I mean… am I not the biggest romantic failure in the entire world?" I smiled weakly.

"They say the best advice is with the ones who suffer from the same problems." she explained, letting go from me and sitting on the couch. "Here I am. Give me advice."

I was puzzled, but I sat down anyway. "I can't help if I don't know the problem."

Rouge took a deep breath. "It's the same as you. Male K is dating Female R for a long time, then suddenly turns out she's not good enough for him and his true love is someone else from his past, Female J."

"Well… I know who K and R are. Who's J?"

"Some stinking echidna freak with a ridiculous cybernetic hair." She 'explained' with anger. I was still puzzled, and she noticed. "Julie-Su."

"I think I know who she is." I crossed my fingers. "Princess Sally and her were like this when they were dating Sonic and Knuckles. I bet they were even planning to get married the same day and all that 'best-friends girls with best-friends boyfriends' bullshit."

Rouge's eyes widened. "Amy's resorted to swearing now?"

I shuddered. "Seems like it." She grinned.

"I came to the right place them." She said. "Go on, tell me what you think I should do."

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it and decided to think of what I was going say, rather than blabbering stupid things.

"First you should pull yourself together and realize he's not the last male on Mobius." I shuddered. "Then put on slut-ish clothes, go out dancing and bring home the first male you see, even if he asks how much it's gonna cost him for a full night."

Rouge chuckled. "I think you've got someone good advice there, and it thankfully is an ice-cream-less one, I'd hate to gain weight because of a male." She paused. "Maybe you should follow your own advices, Amy."

"No, I'm not trashed like you are. It's been a year, I already moved on." I lied. That was something I had been used to do, like when people asked me if I was fine and I smiled cheerfully as I nodded.

She didn't seem convinced, though, and shook her head.

"No, you haven't moved on." Rouge pointed a finger at me. "Look at yourself! Your hair, your clothes, you nails, your house and everything else is a mess! Including your life! SYou say I should stop thinking about Knuckles, yet you've never stopped your merry little make believe affair with-"

"Don't say his name." I cut in, looking down.

Rouge shot me a daring glare. "Sonic."

"Don't…" I whispered.

"Sonic!" she shouted, getting to her feet.

My eyes filled with tears. "Stop it!"

"Sonic!" she shouted louder.

"SHUT UP!" I got up as well and raised my tone.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!"

I admit I didn't think twice before slapping my hand across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Rouge raised her hand to her face and touched it, surprise stamped across her face. It suddenly twisted into anger and she slapped me back just as hard.

For males it would be common to break out fighting. But we weren't males, so we break out crying. I slowly slid to the floor. Rouge tried to pick me up, though she was as weak as me.

"Why are we so stupid?" Rouge mumbled. "Dammit…"

"I don't know… I don't." I answered with honesty.

Rouge kneeled down beside me and lifted my chin to her face.

"Don't cry!" she commanded, wiping her own tears with her free hand. "Please don't! Or I'll cry even harder. I hate to see my friends cry! Especially the ones I love."

My eyes widened. "Do you… really consider me your friend, Rouge?"

"I do, I do…" she nodded. "Always did, actually. We females have to stick together, you know, to beat the crap outta those jerks."

I smiled. "We haven't been doing a good job now, have we?" she shook her head.

For a moment we froze there, staring at each other and trying to settle down our frustrations to prove we were fine now."

"You're much nicer than I thought you were." I suddenly said, going trough a rather strong honesty spree. "I thought you were so… untouchable. The so-called 'girl power' in person. Truth be told, I've always looked up to you."

"Now you see how truly weak I am?" she asked.

"No, I just admire you even more because we are the same." I answered, smiling. "I think I'm ready to move on now."

"What suddenly changed your mind?"

That was a tough question, but I knew just how to answer it.

"I realized there's someone else I must help so that she doesn't end up like me, drowning in a sea of self-pity." I explained. "Thank you."

Rouge smiled broadly, and another tear rolled down her cheek. "No, thank you, Amy. You're also so much more than I thought you were." She moved forward and hugged me tight.

I couldn't quite understand what I was feeling. Rouge was holding me in a way it made my heart pound faster and faster every second. I felt safe and calm in her arms, but I couldn't figure out what was that glorious feeling.

Until a sparkle of truth hit me and I was so surprised with it. It was all clear to me now, all the answers I had been searching.

"When two are meant to be nothing can break them apart, not even the kindest feeling someone else shows for one of those two, they had to remain together. But for this other one who was ignored, there is a soul mate that will pick this one up and bring happiness again. Even if eternity goes by, they will, one day, find each other." I whispered, still holding tight to Rouge. "I think found my soul mate."

My words must have surprised her, because she let go of me. I did the same and, as we parted, Rouge stared right into my eyes with tenderness.

"I think I did too…" she whispered, with another smile.

Rouge slowly moved towards me until our lips met. It was amazing how my mouth fitted perfectly in hers.

The kiss lasted for so long that my mind wandered, lost in her sweet kiss. When I was back in myself I realized I needed to breath.

We slowly parted, smiling at one another. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I answered.

Now perhaps I could finally be happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silly fic I wrote for my own delight. No big deal about it. The ending is rather rushed, since I didn't really care how it would turn out. All I wanted was to finish it and get the idea out of my head, and that's what I did.

I'm pleased with the writing itself in this fic. But the plot… no, not really.

Well, that's that.


End file.
